Candy Bar
by Chiwibel
Summary: Justice gives chocolate to grumpy children. A continuation to Gifts.


Third entry in the Breadsticks AU, following Gifts ( www. Fanfiction s/11431798/1/Gifts). It all started with an idea on Tumblr: " **modern AU Justice getting an extra candy bar from a vending machine and trying to figure out how to put it back"** ( no-templars-here . /post/124882504773/modern-au-justice-getting-an-extra-candy-bar-from).

...

 **Candy Bar**

...

 _"Carver is going to be fine, Garret, it's just a broken arm"._

 _"BUT WHAT IF HE CAN'T FENCE ANYMORE"._

 _"Let me worry about that, please"._

 _"SWORD FENCING IS HIS LIFE, ANDERS, HIS LIFE"._

 _"Garret, don't make me call Aveline for you_ again _"._

 _"This is so embarrassing. Hey... Justice, right? Can't you take my brother away for a while?"_

 _"I fear I cannot. Do you need something else, child?"_

 _"Err... A candy bar?"_

...

Justice looked at his hands for the seventh time, unsure at what to do about his current situation. Two chocolate bars were held, one in each of his hands, but they felt heavy, like made of metal.

He'd gotten and extra candy bar.

The vending machine at the Clinic was old, barely functional and had no instructions nor mechanism to give one back and he could try getting one inside the way it came out, but he risked damaging the machine and trapping his arm (and Anders already had enough of that for the day). Putting more money in wasn't an option either, as the machine would just take it as another order and he'd have three bars to worry about then.

Walking away would be the less problematic option but where would that end?

It would all start with a chocolate bar, then bigger and bigger crimes (today, a mere bar; tomorrow, another Circle full of abuse and victims) until he was a wanted criminal, Anders would be accused of being his accomplice and made Tranquil. Not even the young Hawke boy would be safe, after all he had asked for the candy and was the brain behind his actions. Fenris would try to protect Anders and get killed in the process, so would Garret Hawke and the blood mage he chose to share his bed with. And while Justice did not approve of her practice, she did not deserve any suffering caused by his faults.

"Sir".

It would be easy to disappear from the rest of the world, they'd done it before. There was no doubt in his mind that Cousland would support him like he'd done many times in the past and Anders wouldn't be alone anymore if he ran away.

But could Justice survive with the guilt? With such cowardice? Without the mage at his side after all those years? Waking up in a Maker forgotten place without Anders cooing to his cat? Without discussions about mage rights, social justice and _do you think Fenris would like this color more than this one_? Without Varric or Aveline calling at 3 A. M. about a case? Without Fenris asking for his help carrying Anders up the stairs because _the fool mage forgot to eat again_? Without Oghren's drunk calls or Velanna's angry and daily texts? Or Barkspawn's sloppy kisses that Anders hated so much but still endured with open arms?

"Sir..?"

Sweat ran down his brow and if he squeezed harder the chocolate would probably break if it hadn't melted already. Heart beating fast and menacing to jump out of his chest. Ears hearing nothing, pure and absolute nothingness from the world outside himself and two chocolate bars. Was this how he fell from grace?

"Justice".

A hand on his shoulder, a light press and everything came back. The world continued to spin. He looked at his side to be greeted by a pair of generally angry green eyes, they were confused instead.

"Fenris", he greeted.

"There are people waiting behind you", the elf said impassively.

"Is everything alright, sir?", asked a woman holding a child's hand. A young mother, an older sister, a caretaker. Whatever she was to that child, she was worried about him, or maybe scared of him. Justice walked then, nodding to the pair and gesturing to Fenris to follow him.

The short walk up the stairs to Carver's room was completely silent and, weirdly, uncomfortable. Justice and Fenris spoke little, between themselves and with other people, and that had never been an issue, he cared for the elf on his own way (he makes Anders happy, takes care of him, he is trustworthy) despite their clashing opinions. Right then the man could seethe elf's need to talk in his eyes.

"You wish to ask me something".

Fenris sighed and shifted his feet.

"You did not answer the woman" Is everything alright?

"No, I did not", he raised his hands to show the elf both candy bars. "I stole one of these, exactly which does not matter, and a way to fix this issue avoids me".

"Why would you steal... chocolate?"

"It was not intentional, I paid the machine for one and two came out".

Fenris sighed louder.

"Then it was not your fault. There's nothing to do about that, let it be, Anders is worried that you are not getting his calls".

Justice frowned, his steps becoming slower.

"And what if this "accident", this petty crime, brings trouble to Anders? What if it scales and turns into something bigger and the only thing left is the brand upon him?"

At the mention of Tranquility, Fenris tensed though his pace did no falter. He seemed to ponder for a moment before answering, with another question.

"Do you remember how much do they cost?" Fenris asked pointing to the candy bars.

"I do, though I fail to see why it matters now", Justice answered, confused.

"We might the able to find whoever is responsible for the maintenance of the vending machine and pay them".

"There is no need for you to bother with my troubles.", Justice said worried, not wanting to drag anyone else with him, but contemplating what the elf had said. "Your offer seems plausible and you have my thanks for it. If you will excuse me I would solve this issue now".

Justice was surprised to find a part of him that expected the elf to continue following him on his search, which he did.

"Your problems are Anders' problems, and Anders' problems are now my problems", Fenris commented. "Do not let him know I said that".

Justice, feeling a wave of pride inside him, smiled.

"Anders chose wisely".

"What do you mean?"

"You, as a partner. You have gained my _unwanted_ approval again", he answered remembering the first time he let the elf know of his approbation on their relationship. It had triggered another fight between all four of them, Ser Pounce-A-Lot included. Fenris snorted and blushed. Justice learned to never remark that fact.

"Let's get this over with", said the elf walking faster.

"Wait a moment".

"What now?"

"I wish for you to have this". Justice extended his arm and offered one of the bars to Fenris, who took it warily. "Though I ask you to wait until I pay to eat it".

"Of course".

They continued on. And so did life, for Justice at least.

…

 _"_ _Thank you, Fenris"._

 _"What for?"_

 _"Being patient with Justice, he always means well but I know he can be a little bit difficult to deal with"._

 _"Hmm"._

 _"I mean it,_ thank you _. Now, about that chocolate... Wait, Fenris! Stop! What... How... You ate the entire thing in one bite?!"_

 _"Mmrph"._

 _"You could have choked! Sodding elf, if I weren't so worried I'd make a joke about you and capacity to swallow all of that"._

 _"Not like you had anything to envy about them"._


End file.
